The Deadly Dance
by Assassin.Rose
Summary: A girl raised by the art of death and deception. Befriends Itachi in his younger years of the Akutsuki. But when she returns after a three year mission will she and Itachi pick up were they left off or will their felings be lost for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first time publishing a fanfic and reviews would be a great help. [That also encourages flamers ;) ] **

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except my OC.**

The clash of metal could be heard throughout the Akatsuki base with the occasional shout of a jutsu. A battle was taking place within the training hall.

"Ha! I told you .You couldn't lay a finger on me!" A little girl no more then the age of thirteen shouted at her opponent, a man with slick back hair and a scythe. The girl taunted as she dodge his next three attempts of impaling her. "Immortal bas-"

"Shut up you little brat! Kisame's here with another brat like you!" Her opponent shouted ending their fight.

Not two seconds later a man that resembles a shark walked in with a boy about the age of fifteen, tall, black hair held together at the base of his neck, and obsidian eyes.

"Hey Kisame-chan whose the kid?" The girl asked as she walked towards them from the other side of the room.

"Why are you calling him a kid for, he must be older than you. Stupid brat can't even see when someone is older than her that she's the kid." The man with slicked back hair said as he replaced the scythe to the holder on his back.

"Oh shut the hell up Hidan none asked you ok." the little girl shot back at the man hat was older than her.

" To answer your question Kurisutaru, this is Itachi Uchiha. Leader-sama just enlisted him into our organization." Kisame said with a little distaste in his voice probably because there will be another _child_ in the ranks of Akatsuki.

"Fine by me, but according to that headband of yours, Itachi, your from Konohagakure. More than likely an excellent shinobi on your part to even be considered Akatsuki material at your age. Just so you know, because you murdered your clan doesn't make me one bit scarred of you. Just whatever you do stay away from Oro-chan he might just want a taste of that power you posses." Kurisutaru said walking past the Uchiha towards the door. "Hidan-chan I'll finish kicking your ass later," were the last words to leave her mouth as she left the room.

"She actually spoke to you without cussing once. Hidan what on earth the two of fighting about this time?" Kisame turned to the other man that was fighting Kirisutaru, forgetting about the young boy he was left with.

'_I wonder why she spoke to me like that when she must be at least two years younger. Well if I'm to be here Madara-sama must be happy about my progress. I only wonder what that little girl is going to do next.'_

"Itachi I will show you to room now and worry about Kurisutaru. She's normally in a bad mood and talkative. Believe me you'll get to her. Though if you upset her, boy you better run back to your village because her wrath is worst than any ANBU torture I've ever seen."

I hoped you like my first chapter. And please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**HI everyone again. This is the second chapter of this story enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except my OC. (My OC's name also means Crystal in english.)**

* * *

A new day came and no one was awake come the crack of dawn, except for the person rummaging through the cabinets of the kitchen. "I see you found your way around the kitchen at least, right Itachi?" Upon entrance Kurisutaru found none other than Itachi the new recruit trying to cook breakfast.

"Yeah the base is pretty simple once you know your way around." Itachi replied turning from the fridge with a gallon of milk in his hands. "Here, let me cook the food because no offence but you are probably just as bad as the other men with the stove, and I certainly don't want another fire in this kitchen." Kurisutaru said taking the milk from the older boy's hands.

"Yesterday what did you mean by, me being an excellent shinobi to even be considered for Akatsuki? Your what thirteen, that is two years younger than I." Itachi countered from Kurisutaru's little speech yesterday.

"For your information I'm fourteen, I only look younger. Further more I've been raised by S-rank shinobi. So actually I'm just as powerful if not more than most of the people here." Kurisutaru replayed while putting rice on the stove.

"So what were you and that other man, Hidan, fighting about when I arrived?"

"Are you usually this talkative in the mornings because yesterday you hardly said a word. As for the fight, Hidan wanted a rematch from last week when I kicked his ass in front of Leader-sama. He said something about he wanted to go easy since daddy was here and didn't want to hurt the Akatsuki's little princess. Lame excuse if you ask me but I excepted any way, fighting him is always fun only because you can't kill him." Kurisutaru explained right as Kisame walked through the door.

"So getting the new kid to speak huh?" He asked going to sit down at the table.

"Yeah I was just telling him why Hidan wanted a rematch and that's why we were sparing when you two arrived." Kurisutaru said placing the food on the table.

"I'll get the others to come eat, so you two enjoy." With hat Kurisutaru walked out of the kitchen to fetch the other members for breakfast.

"Hey kid another piece of advice what ever you do if she goes to get you up for breakfast or for any meal at that matter I suggest you come." Kisame whispered across the table to the young Uchiha.

"Kisame where the fucking hell is Samehada! I'm going to chop that fucking immortal's head off!!!!!"

"See what I mean." Kisame said with a sweat drop coming down behind his head.

"So Kurisutaru cooked breakfast today. That damn Hidan just had to ruin the entire morning for all of us." A man with red hair said entering the kitchen.

"Yeah Sasori. But at least he didn't try to sacrifice her this time." Kisame said. "Hidan!!! You better not try to sacrifice me again, or else I'll chop more than just your head off next time! Hahaha!" Kurisutaru exclaimed from down the hall.

"It seems you spoke to soon Kisame." Sasori said.

"That I did." Said man replied.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except my OC.**

**I forgot to tell you how Kurisutaru looked. (My Bad) Well you can have an imagination but, she has green hair and blue eyes, with blue tinted skin above her eyes like eye shadow. (NOT like Orochimaru's purple) So besides that you can imagine her however.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

After the commotion of breakfast that morning, Kurisutaru decided to go train.

"Hey Kakuzu, what the hell did Hidan do to her this morning?" Kisame asked, referring to Kurisutaru, as a man that was covered in threads walked into the lounge.

"Stupid bastard tried to run her through when she walked in during one of his rituals." The man now known as Kakuzu answered.

"People, Leader-sama wants everyone to assemble for a meeting." A plant like man that had two different halves, one white the other black, said as he emerged from the middle of the floor.

"About time Zetsu. So who's going to get the brat this time?" Hidan asked as he walked into the room. "Because I'm sure as hell not getting into that mess again."

"I'll retrieve her." Itachi stated as he stood from his position on the couch.

"You got guts kid, that's all I'll say." Kisame said, everyone else agree with a nod as they left towards the conference room.

"Wind Jutsu: Dragon Blades!" Itachi was just able to dodge the attack as he walked into the middle of the training hall. "Sorry Uchiha-chan, I didn't sense you coming just then. Luckily you can dodge." Kurisutaru exclaimed as she jumped down from one of the beams in the ceiling.

"So none of the others warned you about interrupting my training, huh?" She said walking towards him.

"No, but Leader-sama has summoned everyone for a meeting and no else would come." Itachi stated as he turned to leave.

"I see. It seems the only men in this organization is you and Leader-sama then, seeing as how the rest are wimps." Kurisutaru said following him out the door. "Ok come on Uchiha your slow why don't you speed up the walking pace." Kurisutaru said as she gripped his hand and pulled him towards the conference room leading them both at a brisk walk.

"Haha look it there, the little Uchiha had to be dragged by the brat all the way here."

"Shut up you immortal bastard or I'll find a way to kill you in a very slow and agonizing death. Oh wait, you would like that to much, how about a short and swift one." Kurisutaru shot back at Hidan all the while exchanging glares at one another for the comments.

'_I guess she's still pissed at him for this morning.'_ All of the other members thought as the two went into an all out cussing war.

"Kurisutaru enough." A man with orange hair and many piercing said in a low and commanding voice.

'_I wonder who that is to be able to shut that girl up. And why did she tense upon hearing his voice?' _Itachi thought as Kurisutaru went and stood between the man and woman with blue hair that came in with him.

"Now that we are all here lets get to business. Kakuzu what of the money that we have been getting for funding?" The man with the piercing asked.

"Good so far Leader-sama. Ame's economy is giving us a total of 15% of their profits, and bounty hunting is a good source for quick money. As for missions they have come but slowly, it seems people want to hire worthless bandits and have them fail before hiring S-rank ninja to do their dirty work. Slow and worthless process if you ask me."

"Seems people aren't being very smart." Kurisutaru commented. "That they are." Leader-sama agreed. "Now for the new member. Kurisutaru and Kisame, Itachi will be joining your group until further notice."

"Hai Leader-sama." Both members answered simultaneously.

"Now everyone when the new missions come I'll call you all back. As for now Kisame, help Itachi with getting to know the other's abilities. Kurisutaru I need to speak with you privately." With this everyone left and the young girl followed their most feared leader.

* * *

I'm so sorry about the wait but we had finals coming and I was almost failling Pre-Cal. And now I'm on a two week vacation! So I hope people love the updates I'll be doing.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except my OC.**

**Little side note I actually ment to make Kurisutaru's eyes green not blue.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**"Kisame why did Leader-sama want to speak to her privately?" Itachi asked as they walked down the hall from the conference room.

"It's not a secret but Kurisutaru should tell you." Kisame said.

* * *

"Kurisutaru I need you to start getting ready for your mission that will take place in a matter of months once the details are obtained." Leader said to the girl standing in front of his desk.

"Do any of the other members know what I'll be doing for the time of my mission?" Kurisutaru asked as she walked closer to the desk.

"No, but they will be informed once the date of your departure nears." The man said.

"Ok, but is that why you put Itachi on my team?" She asked.

"It is, but also according to Madara-sama you two should get along just fine." The woman with blue hair finally spoke.

"Yes that is right. Konan will you please explain to our daughter just what exactly we mean by this." Leader-sama said turning to face the blue haired woman.

"Certainly. You see Kurisu, Madara-sama has an idea that both you and Itachi will be the two most powerful shinobi within the organization besides himself and your father." Konan stated.

"I see, so what else did you need to speak with me about father?" Kurisutaru asked Leader-sama.

"Just that your mission will be taking place sooner than expected and be aware of Orochimaru. I believe he may try to go against the Akatsuki." Leader said as he sat down in his chair.

"Yes sir. I'll see what Kisame needs help with, then I'll be in the training hall." Kurisutaru said leaving the room.

"Pein do think she will ever forgive us for selling her soul to the new god?" Konan asked. "We'll never know as long as she doesn't know that we did." Pein answered her question.

* * *

"Now Hidan is immortal, his weapon, I'm guessing you already know, is a scythe. And-" "And in order to maintain his immortality he has to perform bloody rituals that could include human sacrifices to his god Jashin. Bloody stupid religion if you ask me." Kurisutaru finished, interrupting Kisame, as she walked into Itachi's room.

"Yeah, so why did daddy want to talk to you privately for?" Kisame asked as she went and sat next to Itachi on his bed.

"It's about my mission. Turns out I'll be leaving sooner than expected, but it's still months away." Kurisutaru answered. "So until then you two are stuck with me."

"Great." Kisame said sarcastically.

"So who all have you covered?" The young girl asked turning to face the Uchiha.

"The only one left is you. I believe fighting you will be the best way for me to learn of your abilities." Itachi stated standing up from his bed.

"Ok but it's your own fault, so try not to cry." The young girl said following him out the door, leaving Kisame speechless.

A few minutes later and the sound of metal hitting metal and the roar of jutsu could be heard. _'This is going to be a very interesting partnership.'_ Kisame thought as he walked into the training hall and already saw the battle between the two teens underway.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except my OC.**

**There is absolutely no excuse for my delayed update, except for the fact that my scheldrule did not agree with me. So for a special treat I will post 3 chapters and will finally put me to the first season of Naruto.**

*I kind of changed the way you say the jutsus from earlier*

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Itachi you seem to be a little slow today." Kurisutaru taunted as she sidestepped his arm that he tried to swipe her with. _'I wonder who will win, the young Uchiha or the hotheaded princess? '_ Kisame thought as he observe red Itachi dodging most of Kurisutaru's attacks. "Now don't go easy on her Itachi! She may just kick your ass!" Kisame yelled from the sidelines seeing as their last stand off was broken by Itachi's kick.

"Who's side are you on anyway Kisame!" Kurisutaru shot back as she dodged a fireball, hearing Kisame yell at the Uchiha to keep it up._ 'Ugh! I have to finish this or else the Uchiha will find my disadvantage.'_ With a ditch effort Kurisutaru jumped to the be4ams of the ceiling for a better vantage point of the situation.

"I hope this works." Kurisutaru whispered as she started to perform hand signs. "Wind style: Serpent tore-" "Nice try." Itachi said as he appeard behind her. "Fell for it." With a sudden explosion Itachi was thrown from the beam where Kurisutaru's clone exploded. Landing on his feet, Itachi surveyed the area for any signs of where the girl could be hiding.

"You're an interesting opponent Kurisutaru but I won…Sharingan!" With his Kekkie Genkai Itachi was able to diverge the wind attack and locate her hiding place. "What ever you say Uchiha…but I never lose." With a last effort Kurisutaru was able to land a chakra-fueled punch on the approaching Uchiha.

"You all right there kid" Kisame asked as he approached Itachi who was lying on his back. "He'll be fine Kisame I didn't go to hard at the end. I was just barely to land that one punch." Kurisutaru answered as she approached her teammates with a limp. "I think this will be a fun partnership." These were her last words before she fainted.

"Seems like you won Itachi. No one has ever-exhausted Kurisu like this from a spar in a long time. Looks to me you made a good impression." Kisame said as he went to pick up the girl. "Seems she is more of a handle than I thought originally." Itachi said as walked towards Kisame so they could put Kurisutaru in her room.

After putting her in the room Kisame and Itachi left for the lounge to finish Itachi's briefing of the members. "Now that we have fighting abilities out the way, you have to know the teams and why they built that way." Looking towards Itachi for confirmation to continue the boys spent a good hour an a half talking before Kurisutaru awoke.

"Have a good nap princess?" Kisame teased as Kurisutaru entered the room. "You try sleeping after getting that great of a practice and spar and tell me." She shot back as she plopped on the couch by Itachi.

"What's this did the kid get her ass kicked for once?" Hidan asked as he entered the room. "Shut the fuck up Hidan." Kurisutaru shot back at the man as he sat in one of the recliners. "Actually Hidan, Kurisutaru won the match between the two of us." Itachi stated as he stood to leave. "Couldn't leave the kid alone for two days before you had kick his ass too." Hidan said after Itachi left. "For you're information he should have been the winner, I passed out shortly after giving him a chakra-fueled punched." Kurisutaru said as she left to follow Itachi.

"Is it just me Kisame or is Kurisu not herself here lately?" Hidan finally asked after silence entered the room when Kurisutaru left. "Maybe the kid just found her match."

* * *

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except my OC.**

* * *

A year has past since Itachi joined Akatsuki and the Uchiha had tended to only talk to his partners, Kurisutaru in particular. The two teens have taken the role of sparing partners seeing as how they defeated everyone else, but the victor between the two always came down to Kurisutaru. As the months past the two had also seemed to come to know each other better as well.

Over the recent year Kurisutaru had also been growing attached to the young Uchiha. Through the months you would not find either one of the two teens without the other just a short distance away.

"Hey Itachi what's your village like? You know, like before you left." Kurisutaru asked while staring at the ceiling from her position on the bed. Itachi and her had reverted to spending time in his room when bored and just talk, though Kurisutaru did most of the talking.

"I don't really know how to describe it. I hardly had time to wander the village a lot, but I guess you could describe it as quaint. I mean everyone there helped each other and the Hokage was a kind leader. But that just describes the village not the ninja clans." Itachi answered from the desk where he sat.

"What was your family like, before you killed them…? I mean, you really don't have to answer any of these questions you know. I'm just curious." Kurisutaru replayed after seeing the expression on Itachi's face.

"No it's fine, it's just that I wouldn't describe them the same way. My clan was just too arrogant for their own good." The young Uchiha prodigy answered back, while standing from his seat.

"Shouldn't you be off doing who knows what to Hidan by now? I mean you seem to always disappear right about now and then ten minutes later there's a cussing war between the two of you that's loud enough the whole base can hear." Itachi said as he sat on the edge of his bed by the girl's feet.

"Yeah, but I was informed my mission is here in about a week, if not sooner. I wanted to spend more time with you and Kisame before I left, because Jashin knows why you only talk to me." Kurisutaru said as she sat up to face Itachi at the same height.

"I don't know, but I will tell you one thing once your back from that mission I will be the one looking down from my feet not staring up because my back's on the ground." Itachi said as he tackled her back onto the bed.

'_I never noticed before but his eyes are just an obsidian sea that I can loose myself in. _

_And I can't believe I didn't notice but he is also really handsome. __I wonder if he'll ever accept what I really feel for him one day.__' _Kurisutaru thought as she gazed into his eyes.

'_Wow I can't believe I just did that. Why until now did I not notice how cute she looks… is she blushing?'_ Itachi thought as he hovered over the younger girl.

"Ok you two come on. Time to… am I interrupting something?" Kisame asked as he walked into the room and Itachi was still on top of Kurisutaru.

"No, nothing happened. Itachi just tackled me and we fell onto the bed." The slightly blushing girl said from beneath said boy. "Itachi do you mind getting off." Kurisutaru whispered trying to get out of the awkward moment.

"No, no its ok. I'll just leave the two of you alone so get back to what you were doing." Kisame said as he slowly walked out of the room closing the door.

"You fucking fish stick I'll kill you! Itachi get off so I can fry that over grown shark for dinner." Kurisutaru said trying to push Itachi off of her.

"Kurisu calm down if you over react like this he might just take it further." Itachi tried to reason as he pinned her to the bed so she would quite hurting him.

"Fine but what should we do then?" The kicking girl asked as she quite her attempt of escape to decapitate a certain shark like man.

"How about we play along." Itachi said as he slowly lowered his head towards her own.

"What if someone else comes and assumes the same?" Kurisutaru asked as she lifted her head to also meat his.

"Then so be it." Itachi whispered, as their lips were just a hairs breath away.

"Itachi, Kurisutaru! You better not be doing anything perverted in there!" Kisame yelled from out side the door.

"Do you want to kill him or should I?" Kurisutaru asked as both of the teenagers sent the door their worst death glare. "How about we both kill him." Itach answered thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except my OC.**

**Sorry for the crappy ending I will make it up though.**

A few days have past since the bedroom incident that Kurisutaru and Itachi had dubbed to call it. Kisame luckily didn't die but decided to quite the jokes do to his want of living.

"So what should we do? I'm so bored and Hidan isn't here to fight with. Hey Itachi do you want to spar?" Kurisutaru asked as she switched her position on the bed, from her back to her stomach.

"You have a mission in a few days and it would be wise to rest." Itachi said from the desk as he read the scroll that Madara gave him.

"Actually I leave tomorrow. My mission had been changed for tomorrow because of the situation it involves. I won't be back for a few years at least, maybe longer." Kurisutaru said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Then its wise to conserve that energy for the traveling you'll be doing." Itachi said turning to face the fiery energetic girl.

"Oh your right, but I just want to do something with you before I go. Who knows how long this mission will last. It might be a lifetime before I see you again." Kurisutaru said with a sense of sadness. "You will be fine Kurisu." Itachi said. "Yay, but you may never know how I fell." The young girl whispered as she stood from the bed. "What was that Kurisutaru?" Itachi said as he heard her whispered words.

"Kurisutaru your being summond to Leader-sama's office now." Kisame said as he walked into the room hearing what the Uchiha just asked of the girl.

"Alright I'm going. I'll see you two later." Kurisutaru said as she left the room, leaving it in silence for a few minutes after her departure.

"So what do you think of little Kurisu." Kisame asked the young Uchiha, since Itachi never said a word after Kurisutaru left. "I was just messing with you two at first, but now look, the little Akatsuki princess has fallen for you. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, she'll just hinder myself by becoming a weakness I don't need." Itachi answered Kisame. Shortly after the both of them heard running down the hall and a door slam.

"I believe she just heard what you just said Itachi. Good luck getting her to come find you any time soon." Kisame said as he went to leave.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked with confusion. "It was obvious she liked you, especially to the other members. You were the only one she truly talked to. I better go try to cheer her up before she decides to kill someone." After that Kisame left to Kurisutaru's room.

'_Did I really hurt her just by saying that to Kisame. I just said that to get him to drop the subject. I really wanted to talk to Kurisu about that before he asked questions.'_ Itachi thought as plans to fix his mistake before she left tomorrow filled his head.

'_I can't believe daddy's making me leave tonight. Atleast I can say goodbye to my awkward statement and Itachi for a little.' _Kurisu thought as she neared Itachi's door.

"The little Akatsuki princess has fallen for you. What are you going to do about it?" She heard Kisame's voice through the door._ 'What! Kisame heard that, then they're talking about me.'_ Kurisutaru thought as she stopped a few steps from Itachi's door.

"Nothing, she'll just hinder myself by becoming a weakness I don't need." Itachi answered Kisame _'I'll just hinder him and be a weakness? I can't believe him! That jurk!' _Kurisutaru thought as she ran down the hall to her room with tears in her eyes.

"Kurisu, are you ok? Come on will you let me in so I talk to you?" Kisame asked minutes after Kurisutaru slammed her door shut and locked it.

"Go away Kisame. Just go back to your partner and tell him he won't have to worry about me because I leave in a few minutes for my mission!" Kurisutaru yelled back at him through her door as she packed her items for the mission.

"Your dead set on not giving him another chance aren't you." Kisame said as he quite banging on her door.

"Yes, now if you'll please leave me. I'll see you after my mission's done." Kurisutaru said as she opened the door with her pack already pulled over her shoulder and her Akatsuki cloak on.

"Be good kid. Make sure to do your best and come back alive." Kisame said giving her a hug.

"I will. You better tell the others I left, and I'll see them once I'm back from the mission." With that Kurisutaru left in whirl of wind.

"Kisame, where is Kurisutaru?" Sasori asked as Kisame entered the lounge flopping onto the couch beside him.

"She just left for her mission and won't be back for at least a year." Kisame said as Itachi entered.

'_I guess I was to late to tell her how I really feel. Be safe Kurisu.'_

* * *

Please Reveiw.


	8. Chapter 8: Homecoming

I'm so sorry for going MIA. On all of you ready readers. I ended up with a Writer's block from HELL! Anyway I'm back to update and put up some new work that just recently came to me. So enjoy.

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Homecoming**

'_Its about fucking time I finally come home.'_ A young woman about the age of eighteen looked upon the village that was continuously being tormented by the never relenting rain. "I think its time that I make my appearance. What do think Zetsu?" The wily girl stated as a figure emerged from the ground, a man with both a black and white side of his head and a Venus flytrap.

"I suppose you better report soon seeing as Leader-sama has already detected your presence." The man, Zetsu stated as he walked towards the girl. "Yes, but I wonder how the others reactions will be in the morning." The girl's parting words left from her lips as she took off towards the village at a sprint.

'_It seems as if there is a little disturbance about my appearance.'_ As the girl arrived at the village of Amegakure she was immediately intercepted by a whirlwind of paper that transformed into a woman with blue hair. "It seems your mission was a success," was the woman's statement as her eyes rested upon the young woman. "Yes, the mission was a success but it took longer than originally thought." The girl answered in reply with a slight smirk upon her lips.

"Than it is safe to say that you have return and will be taking your position within the Akatsuki ranks." A man that looked no older than the young woman stated as he approached the two. "If it is your wish Leader-sama." The girl said as she bowed to the man. "Leader-sama now is it Kurisutaru?" the man said with a slight smirk of amusement upon his face. "Only if you wish it to be father," was the woman's reply as she stood and crossed her arms with a smirk. " As you wish Kurisu, but for now you should report to the base and rest. The other members are bound to find you tomorrow morning and we will assess how much you have grown in strength tomorrow as well." After turning his back towards the girl he felt her chakra disappear. _'Now I know she is safe.'_

Once Leader-sama turned his back Kurisutaru herself left the village of Ame at a dead fast sprint. Leaving the boarders at about five minutes into her sprint Kurisutaru could not help but think of the last time she was at the base. _'I guess my departure wasn't that great. Stupid Uchiha bastard, I hope he regrets those words he said because if he didn't he will now. There's no wrath like a woman's scorn.'_

After about an hour Kurisutaru arrived at the entrance of the base. "Are you here to help me Zetsu?" Kurisutaru asked as the Venus flytrap like man emerged from the ground behind her once more. "You can tell that there is a special jutsu in order to receive entrance." Zetsu stated as he walked to her side. "Yes, but is it the same or do you have to have the ring?" Kurisutaru asked as she examined the boulder and the jutsu protecting the entrance. "The ring of course. So I'm here to grant you entrance and you should know that your room is the same."

Once Zetsu released the jutsu Kurisutaru walked into the cave base of the Akatsuki. "Well if you don't mind I'll see you and the members later. Seeing it is now two in the morning, I'm off to bed. " And off Kurisutaru went to her old room for some rest.

* * *

Please Reviw.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I have some awesome news. I Graduated!**

**Senior year really took mpre out of me then imagined. With a concussion from previously in the year to trying to pass so I can walk the stage I've been busy and therefore did not update. I'm thankfull for all of your patiance with me and I'm soory for leavin ya'll hangin. Therefor an update has finally been published.**

**Seeing as a few years have passed Kurisutaru's appearance has also changed but really only her hair, besides getting more womanly curves. Insteed of it being green it is now blue. (The reason is because of some freak accident that happened on her mission that you will learn later.)**

* * *

After what seemed to be only a couple of hours of sleep the relentless noise of shouting and clanging of pans from the kitchen waked Kurisutaru. _'By Jashin I'm going to kill the bastard who woke me up.'_ Looking towards her clock Kurisu could see that it was seven in the morning. _'I am most definitely going to kill them.'_

Leaving the warm bed Kurisutaru walked towards her discarded pack on the floor and pulled out her clothes. Her outfit consisted of a black belly shirt, mid thigh length shorts, fingerless gloves, and black ninja sandals. After getting dressed and brushing her shoulder length blue hair, Kurisutaru left her room to only be bombarded by the full force of profanities and other noises in the base.

"Who the fucking hell burned the toast this time?" A loud clang of pots falling came soon after. "I don't know? You! You were the fucker who was cooking!" And more voices and clanging soon joined the throng.

After entering the kitchen and seeing the culprits of her early rise, Kurisutaru was sent over the edge. "You mother fucking bastards better have a great explanation for waking me at fucking seven in the morning!" After hearing the outburst the culprits turned towards the new comer and were met with the worst death glare ever imagined. "The pretty lady is scarier than Itachi-sama." The boy with an orange masked on said to his other two counterparts.

"Who the fucking hell do you think you are to come in here and order an explanation from us?" The man with slicked back hair yelled after the initial shock. "What the hell is all the noise for Hidan?" A man with a likeness of a shark stated as he entered the kitchen and witnessed the seen of both Hidan and a young woman yelling profanities at each other, the boy with the mask hiding behind a chair and a blonde staring with disbelief. "The immortal bastard here decided to wake me and the rest of the base with relentless cursing and clanging of pans." Kurisutaru stated as she turned towards the shark like man.

"Nice to see you too Kurisutaru." The shark man said as he sat at the table. "What the hell Kisame! I thought you were going to help me here!" Kurisutaru yelled as she watched his actions. "What the hell do you mean? This bitch can't-" "What the hell did you just call me Hidan? You better pray to Jashin that I heard you wrong just now." Kurisutaru stated with a deadly low tone.

"I believe your right Kisame." Hidan said as he watched the young woman who Kisame believed was Kurisutaru. "But the little bitch couldn't kill me." "How about I find a slow and painful death for you now, oh wait you'll like that to much how about a swift and painless one instead, right now!" Kurisutaru yelled as she went to attack Hidan.

'_What the hell?'_ As the rest of the Akatsuki members entered the kitchen they were met with the seen of Hidan's head in the middle of the table and his body tied to a chair in the farthest corner. "Thank you Kisame." At the sound of a voice the members turned their head to a young woman that just gave Kisame back Samehada. "Well I believe this is the quietest breakfast we've had since you left Kurisu." Came the voice of a man with red hair.

"Yay,yay the brats back. Now will someone fucking reattach my head so I can eat!" Hidan yelled as he watched the rest of the members sit down at the table. "Shut up. I'll let Kakuzu fix you after breakfast so I don't have you trying to sacrificing me." Kurisutaru stated as she turned towards the other members.

"Well I believe it is safe to say that you returned successful from your mission." A man with stitches said as he sat next to Kisame. "Yay, well I might have come to meet you with a little more grace if it wasn't for these bastards that woke me." Kurisutaru stated as she glared towards the struck blonde and the boy in the mask. "Oh, yes they are new members. It seems that your first impression has left its mark." Zetsu stated as he entered the kitchen as well.

"Why hello Zetsu. Did you inform the other memb-" "Wait! Who the hell is this girl?" The blonde finally said as he came from his stupor. "She just comes out of nowhere and it's like she's already member! I've been here for two years and I've never seen or heard of her!" Hearing this Kurisutaru looks towards the blonde with a seductive smile and a glare to rival that of Uchiha Itachi. "I would be careful of who insult here in this organization. Looks are always," disappearing from her spot, " deceiving," she whispers in his ear, as Kurisutaru appeared right behind him with a kunai at his throat.

"Well, it seems the news of your return is true…Kurisutaru." Looking towards the new voice, Kurisutaru sees the one man she wished to punish, Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Again sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping to have another chapter out soon...can't make any promises (seeing how i lied earlier), but I will try.

Please Review.


End file.
